


Whispers from the future

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Friendship, and sitting around a fire, lukas and python remembering the good ol' days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: As the sun rises in Rigel, Python's words inadvertently shape Lukas' future.





	Whispers from the future

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been delivered to you by the fanzine March to Deliverance (@MTD_zine on Twitter)! Digital versions of the zine are still available!

Normally, staring at the fire is the only way Lukas can stay awake during guard duty. Tonight, though, he doubts anyone can sleep.

He tosses another stick into the flames. Thoughts linger in the back of his mind- of a fragile peace, his brother back home, of the battle against Duma, and the uneasy dawn that awaits after the twilight of a god. But he can’t help but feel excited, and it’s strange. Perhaps, he considers, the victory has stirred something inside of him that is still churning.

It’s a nice feeling, at least, compared to the uncertainty of what lies ahead.

The sound of crunching leaves and a loud yawn interrupt his thoughts, and Lukas knows immediately who it is.

“Python,” he murmurs quietly, “you should get some rest.”

Python groans, sitting down against a tree and resting his head on the palm of his hand. “Heh. Forsyth’s asleep, so I came to check on you.”

“There really is no need, friend,” Lukas says, smiling, “but thank you. I appreciate the company.”

It’s quiet for a moment; Lukas senses there’s something more going on in Python’s mind, but lets the silence flow between them. When Python finally speaks, it’s with a strange tone, as if his mind is far-off and wandering. “...It’s just weird, y’know.”

“What do you mean?”

Python shrugs. “I dunno. Forsyth always said we’d fight dragons when he was little. Guess I never thought we’d actually do that- and win,” he adds, raising his eyebrows.

Lukas smiles. “It was rather exhilarating, if you ask me.” But as he speaks, he knows even this word belies just how frightening the fight had been. He could almost smell the foul stench of the place; almost feel the tainted mud rising to his knees, pulling him down.

“Exhilarating?” Python can’t contain his laugh. “Crivens, it was scary as hell.”

Lukas chuckles softly, stretching out his palms over the gentle warmth of the fire. The sun shouldn’t take much longer to rise- he hopes the harsh, cold lands of Rigel will at least grant him that.

“So what are you gonna do when we get back to Zofia?” Python asks.

Lukas pauses for a while, and when he speaks, his voice is low and pensive. “Clive would have me join the Brotherhood of Knights,” he says. “There is much to be done before our task is over.” He cannot quite hide his apprehension. While becoming a knight would mean working alongside comrades he cherished- and more importantly, being away from his brother and father- he could never shake the feeling it would be nothing more than a distraction.

Python turns to him. “Y’know, Forsyth was pretty worried you wouldn’t.”

“Is that so?”

“Didn’t want us three to part ways.” He shrugs. “And honestly? Me neither. Not yet, at least.” A smile snakes across his face. “There’s still time for a little fun.”

Lukas blinks. There’s something odd in Python’s expression; the brief second it took him to smile, the way his eyes seemed to gleam a little, as if hiding a secret. “Indeed,” he chuckles. “I suppose it would do us good to rest.” For how long, of course, he does not know- Zofia and Rigel will surely exist in relative turmoil for the near future. Still, he hopes they will find some respite, no matter how brief.

They stare into the campfire for a while; the world, it seems, is silent but for the calm sounds of the morning and the gentle crackling of the wood. “Y’know what, Luke? Never had you pegged as a knight,” Python says, stretching. “Thought you might be a teacher, what with all those books you carry around.”

“...A teacher?”

“Yeah.” Python smiles. “It suits you.”

It’s a strange concept to consider, and the words play over in his mind. Lukas’ musings drift to the Valley Approach and the training his father forced upon him; the hours upon hours spent honing his skills in the courtyard when he wanted nothing more than to study, or curl up with one of the volumes from the library. The life of a soldier had never been his calling.

And as the sun emerges tired from the horizon, it brings with it a new thought.

_Maybe- just maybe- it does_.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a tiring day, but Lukas is satisfied.

He watches the last of the children run home. For now, the classroom is empty and silent- but it’s peaceful rather than lonely, and as he clears away the books he cannot help but admire the beauty of the place. The walls glow a warm orange under the late sun, and somehow even the disorganized chairs, left in the students’ hurry, are charming.

But there is no time to tarry, as there is someone he must meet.

As he heads toward the courtyard, he thinks to himself how the memories of the war are not as clear as they used to be. For a while he would suffer nightmares- of Terrors rising from the grave, of men’s screams and children’s suffering- but no more. Since his retirement from the Brotherhood, his school had kept him more than occupied- a fact that left him more than a little relieved.

But still, something draws him back to those days on the road, and he finds himself excited to search for the blue head of hair he only half-remembers. His guest is late, of course - when was it ever like Python to be on time? - and it’s a joy when the recognizable voice finally reaches his ears.

“Hooooooy!”

Lukas smiles warmly, taking Python’s hand and pulling him close for a short embrace. Python claps Lukas’ back a little too hard, and he can’t help but laugh. For a moment it’s all-too-familiar, but when he finally looks at Python’s face, the changes are undeniable; his features have grown sharper still, and wrinkles creep around his mouth and eyes.

“Python. It's been a long time.”

“Yeah,” Python replies. “What the hell have you been doing not to visit even once?”

Lukas frowns, confused. “Didn't you hear? Surely Forsyth-”

“I know, I know, a school and all. Must be quite the place to take up all your time.” Python sighs, scratching the back of his neck. “Man, Luke, we gotta catch up.”

Lukas ignores the nickname- if anything, it’s endearing. “Yes. I must say, I am eager to hear your news.” He motions forward. “I believe Forsyth is waiting for us at the local tavern.”

“Guess Clive let him off his leash for once,” Python laughs. After a short moment of silence, he rubs his hand against his neck. “Y’know, when you told us about the whole school thing… I kinda thought you were joking.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“You kidding?” Python scoffs. “I know it was my idea, but no one takes my ideas to heart like you did.”

Lukas smiles in response. “It was a wise thought, friend.” His voice exudes an uncharacteristic mischief. “I do fear I may have found my passion.”

“Well,” Python grins, “in that case, you can thank me with a cup of wine tonight.”

Lukas chuckles. “Of course.”

He lets Python lead them to the tavern- though it’s been a while, Python probably knows the way better than he does- and besides, there is something he wants to ask. As he speaks, his breath trembles. “You know, I’ve always had that morning clear in my memory- the morning you said I should become a teacher. I am truly grateful for that moment, but at the same time,” he says with a grimace, “I’ve been wondering about something you said.”

Python tilts his head in confusion. “Yeah?”

“You said you didn’t want us to part ways.”

“Well, I didn’t.”

“Yet…”

“Hey, things happen,” Python shrugs. “But honestly, could you really see me as a knight? Sir Python?” He laughs. “Nah… It just ain't me. Besides, it's not like we completely lost touch.” Lukas doesn’t respond, and with a sigh, Python probes further. “Honestly, it surprises me that you're still thinkin’ about that. You kinda sound like Forsyth.”

“Do I…”

Looking back, it makes sense. Python would have been poorly-suited for the Brotherhood; he had never exhibited the passion for knighthood Forsyth possessed in droves. But he’d made his own way, and Lukas felt happy for him- even if it did mean more time apart. He’d wondered, too, how much he himself had changed- if Python would like the person he’s become, or if he’d turned into another one of those stuffy old nobles he so despised. Lukas too had not been spared the ravages of time; he’d earned his own wrinkles and was hardly as spry as he used to be. But despite his fears, despite all these differences, there’s a sense of optimism in the air he cannot deny.

“Hey.” Python snaps his fingers in front of his eyes, and Lukas is jolted back to reality. “Anybody there? Forsyth’s waiting for us.” He grins and adds, “And you know he’s a lightweight, so that ain’t good.”

“Oh, uh...right. My apologies.” Lukas smiles, letting his thoughts fall aside for now. “We should get going.”

Python wraps his arm around Lukas’ shoulder, and they begin once more to make their way toward the tavern. “Best idea I’ve heard all day.” It’s growing cold, and his hearty laugh rings in Lukas’ ears as dusk begins to fall.

_Yes._ Lukas smiles to himself. _It truly is like old times._


End file.
